A Beleza da Fera
by Lilith Lefey
Summary: Como Severus e Lucius ficaram juntos pela primeira vez. Se alguém tiver um sumário melhor eu agradeço!


E é claro que Harry Potter e todos os personagens me pertencem! **J.K. Rowling?  **Quem é Rowling?

A Beleza da Fera

Autora: Lilith Lefey

****

Eu sabia que isso era errado, afinal ele tinha apenas 12 anos. Mas eu não poderia deixar Hogwarts sem ter minha marca nele. Mostrar para ele e para mim mesmo que ele me pertencia.

Era uma tarde de primavera. Ele estava sozinho debaixo de uma árvore, lendo. Suas pernas estavam graciosamente cruzadas, sua pequena costa apoiada no tronco.

Aproximei-me sem que ele percebesse.

- Severus...  - Murmurei.

Ele se assustou e deu um pequeno salto.

Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto me olhava.

Olhos tão negros, tão grandes.

Tão inocentes.

Alguma coisa dentro de mim doeu quando percebi que aqueles olhos nunca mais teriam a mesma inocência, e que seria eu o culpado.

Porém, de novo, não poderia deixar Hogwarts sem provar a mim mesmo que ele era meu.

Sentei ao seu lado, meu corpo encostado ao seu. Ele fez um pequeno barulho, parecido com um oi. Senti que seu corpo estava tenso ao meu lado, não me importei.

Notei seu livro. - O que está lendo? - Perguntei enquanto o tirava de sua mão.

Ele corou.

Tão lindo.

Fechei o livro, tomado o cuidado de marcar a pagina com o dedo, para ler seu título. _Um gnomo no meu jardim._ Um livro infantil.

Eu o olhei.

Ele estava com a cabeça baixa, um lindo tom vermelho brincando em sua face. Suas pequenas mãos estavam apertadas sobre seu colo. Ele estava com vergonha. Com vergonha por ter sido pego lendo um livro infantil. Mas ele não tinha motivo para se envergonhar. Ele era uma criança, deveria ler livros de criança.

  
Eu devolvi o livro e ele olhou para mim com olhos enormes e brilhantes. Eu sorri.

Ele sorriu.

Olhei em volta e percebi que não havia ninguém por perto. Acho que quase todos estavam em Hogsmade, e os outros poucos que ficaram deveriam estar do outro lado do castelo. Não eram muitos os alunos que se aventuravam a ir perto da Floresta Proibida. Não sabia se Severus tinha escolhido uma árvore tão próxima à floresta por saber disso ou por não saber. Talvez ele fosse tão inocente que não soubesse que a floresta proibida tem seus perigos mesmo durante o dia.

Inclinando-me sobre ele peguei suas mãos entre as minhas. Ele olhou para mim com olhos grandes e espantados. Tão brilhantes.

Eu sorri e o beijei no rosto.

Ele sorriu um pouco também. Tão gracioso.

Acariciei seu cabelo, seu rosto. Ele olhou para mim, acho que ele estava confuso, mas ainda tinha esse pequeno lindo sorriso estampado em seus lábios. Ele não estava acostumado em ser tratado com delicadeza, era a primeira vez que alguém o tocava assim. Eu havia conhecido seu pai na estação, o homem tratava Severus como um cão de rua! Sua mãe era uma pobre coitada que vivia com medo do marido, não tinha coragem de defender seu próprio filho.

Beijei-o de novo, dessa vez um pouco mais perto da boca. Ele não se espantou, não recuou, como achei que faria. Fiz com que olhasse diretamente para mim, ele não estava mais sorrindo e seus olhos tinham um brilho totalmente diferente.

Lentamente aproximei minha boca da sua. Eu queria isso, queria que ele fosse meu, mas não forçaria uma criança. Se ele estremecesse ou se espantasse uma única vez eu voltaria para o castelo, sozinho. Nem por um segundo deixei de olha-lo nos olhos, e quando nossos lábios estavam quase se encostado eu vi esses lindo olhos negros se fechando.

Ele era meu.

Beijei-o.

Seu primeiro beijo.

Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo. Seus dentes batiam contra os meus e mais de uma vez temi que ele mordesse minha língua. Podia sentir que ele estava tenso, cada vez que sua boca se abria parecia um grande esforço e eu podia sentir seus dentes estremecendo, podia sentir seu coração acelerado, e quando ele colocou a mão no meu rosto elas estavam geladas. No entanto, isso não me parou. Meu primeiro beijo tinha sido muito pior, meu nervosismo somado com o fato que também era o primeiro beijo da menina resultou em um completo desastre! Severus estava fazendo muito bem para sua primeira vez.

Não foi um beijo demorado, percebi que ele estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso e achei melhor parar antes que matasse o garoto do coração. Quando o olhei seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, seu rosto vermelho e sua respiração rápida demais. Achei que isso era normal, mas não arrisquei fazer mais nada até que ele abrisse os olhos e eu tivesse certeza que podia continuar.

Ele os abriu.

Meu coração quase parou.

Não havia mais brilho.

O que eu havia feito?

Apenas o olhei. Perdido.

Ele tampou a boca com a mão e abaixou a cabeça. Seus cabelos me impediram de ver seu rosto, molhado de lágrimas. Seus ombros estavam sacudindo em um choro silencioso.

Abracei-o, não sabendo mais o que fazer. Ele se agarrou em meu peito e continuou seu choro.

- Me desculpe. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Por quê? – perguntou com voz chorosa, quase em um soluço.

Por quê? Por que estava pedindo desculpas ou por que eu o havia beijado? Abri minha boca para responder, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Apenas o abracei mais forte.

O que fez com que ele chorasse ainda mais, agora eu podia ouvi-lo.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou de novo, erguendo a cabeça do meu peito e me olhando com aqueles olhos que agora só brilhavam por causa das lágrimas.

- Severus, eu... – não tinha palavras para completar.

Ele encostou a cabeça no meu peito e olhou para o lado, com um olhar vago, vazio. Não estava mais chorando.

- Você não sabia – começou – que alguém não pode sentir saudade do que nunca teve?

O que?!

- Você vai embora, vai me deixar aqui sozinho. – ele olhou para mim – e por sua culpa agora vou sentir saudade.

Saudade do que? De mim ou de ser tratado como um ser humano?

- Saudade? – perguntei.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- E se eu prometer que você não sentirá saudade.

- Eu vou.

Como eu poderia descordar de algo que foi dito com tanta convicção?

- E se eu prometer que não vou te deixar sozinho?

- Você vai.

Segurei sua cabeça com as duas mãos e fiz com que ele olhasse para mim.

- Eu quero você para mim, Severus.

- Se você me quer, serei seu. O problema e por quanto tempo você vai me querer?

- E seu eu disser:  "para sempre?"

- Eu diria: "mentiroso."

Eu sorri, mas ele não. Eu o beijei mais uma vez embaixo da árvore. Outros beijos foram dados em minha cama.

- Mentiroso.

Foi a única palavra que Severus me dirigiu no dia do meu casamento.

- Eu não sou. – 17 anos depois do meu casamento achei a resposta.

Quando entrei em seu laboratório ele estava debruçado sobre um caldeirão. Agora ele tinha um ingrediente na mão e me olhava como se eu fosse um homem louco.

Talvez eu fosse.

- Você não é um monte de coisas, Lucius. – ele voltou a olhar para seu caldeirão e recomeçou a colocar outros ingredientes. – Você irá fazer o favor de me esclarecer ou já chegou em um nível tão avançado de insanidade que a única coisa importante são as palavras fazerem sentido para você mesmo?

Ele olhou para mim.

E sorriu.

Um sorriso falso, sem brilho. Como eu desejava ver aquele mesmo sorriso de quando ele tinha 12 anos.

Eu sorri de volta.

Tão falsamente quanto ele.

Talvez mais.

Provavelmente menos.

- Eu não sou um mentiroso.

Seu sorriso desapareceu. Largou a poção, deu a volta graciosamente em torno da mesa e parou na minha frente.

Olhou direto para mim.

Sem brilho.

- Você é.

Sem sorriso.

- Eu não sou.

Eu o beijei.

Ele não me beijou de volta.

- Deixe o Lobisomen. – quase uma suplica.

- Deixe Narcisa.

- Não posso!! – ele sabia que não podia. Meu casamento com ela é mais do que um plano dos nossos pais para conservar o sangue bruxo e o dinheiro da família. Tinha o dedo do próprio Lord das Trevas no meio!

Ele não falou mais nada.

- Eu nunca menti para você, Severus. Naquela época eu queria você para mim e ainda quero hoje! – minhas mãos acariciavam seu rosto. Dessa vez ele não fechou os olhos, não inclinou a cabeça ou me retribuiu o gesto. Seus braços estavam parados ao seu lado.

- É melhor você ir. Lupin pode chegar e apesar dele ser uma criatura gentil a maior parte do tempo, temo que ele seja ciumento além da conta e tem um instinto animal de proteção de propriedade muito grande. Ele vai matar você se ele te ver tocando em mim.

Quase ri.

Quase.

- O Lobisomem não pode me fazer mal! – falei com a voz carregada de desprezo. Ele não era forte o suficiente. Nem mesmo em noite de Lua cheia.

- Provavelmente não. – disse apenas isso, mas seus olhos disseram mais: _Mas eu posso_.

Abaixei minhas mãos.

- Então é isso? – perguntei – nosso lindo conto de Bela e a Fera termina assim? A Bela trocando a Fera por outra?

- Dos males o menor, Lucius.

Sorri.

Ele sorriu de volta.

Não consegui dizer qual dos dois era mais falso.

Virei-me para ir embora, estava na porta quando escutei.

- Você realmente mentiu pra mim. Disse que eu não sentiria saudade.

Eu não voltei.

Ele não me queria de volta.

Fim

N.A.: Eu dedico essa fic para minha irmã, apesar dela não gostar muito de Lucius e Severus (ela prefere Ron e Draco). E queria agradecer as pessoas que me mandaram review pelo "Por que?": Ikka, Dana Norram e Debora Dumbledore. Valeu mesmo gente!! 

Se por acaso aparecer alguém meio pirado e querer colocar essa fanfic em algum site é só pedir, tá?

Não custa nada mandar um review, né? Só apertar esse botão aí em baixo... ^_-


End file.
